


The Watch

by CXMP_14



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXMP_14/pseuds/CXMP_14
Summary: (yeah I know I got lazy with the title)Benji felt like his head was going to explode. His strength was failing as white spots filled his vision. He barely felt his arm stopped cutting the noose that was crushing his airways and fall limply at his side. He couldn’t hear Ilsa’s grunts as she fought against Lane as his ears were filled with constant ringing. The agent’s world soon filled with black and he didn't feel the noose loosen as he fell and hit the ground. As life left Benji's body, a golden fob watch with intricate patterns of geometric circles and lines criss-crossing each other etched on the lid, suddenly popped open inside his inner beast pocket.





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because why not
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mission: Impossible or Doctor Who.
> 
> If I did, Benthan would have been canon.

Benji felt like his head was going to explode. His strength was failing as white spots filled his vision. He barely felt his arm stopped cutting the noose that was crushing his airways and fall limply at his side. He couldn’t hear Ilsa’s grunts as she fought against Lane as his ears were filled with constant ringing. The agent’s world soon filled with black and he didn't feel the noose loosen as he fell and hit the ground. As life left Benji's body, a golden fob watch with intricate patterns of geometric circles and lines criss-crossing each other etched on the lid, suddenly popped open inside his inner beast pocket.

The watch was owned by his family for years, passed down from generation to generation. Even though it doesn't work anymore, Benji kept it out of sentimentality. But he always kept it on his person because it gave him a sense of comfort, especially when things got tough during his missions. If he could, he would sneak his hand into his pocket and trace his thumb over the etched patterns. He would immediately relax with the feeling that everything will be fine no matter how crazy things got. He never told anyone about this, not even Ethan. Knowing that in the IMF, you have to put your emotions aside.

But then came that one mission when they all went rogue to stop the Syndicate. Before they confronted Ilsa about the secret Syndicate file she gave to Lane which was supposed to be encrypted, Benji decided to leave his fob watch behind. He reasoned to himself that it was because he didn't want to lose it along the way (even though it never happened during his previous missions) but truthfully, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, telling him to leave it.

He was really thankful that he did when he regained consciousness, tied to a chair and facing Solomon Lane himself. The man simply stared at him with those cold, emotionless eyes. He was assessing him, like a scientist figuring out how he would go about dissecting a frog. _'More like how he would kill me,'_ his mind supplied. Benji felt more rattled than he's ever been but he tried to disguise it by giving the former MI6 agent an angry glare that he was hoping made him look intimidating. Lane only hummed.

"Check his pockets for a fob watch," he suddenly ordered. 

His men were a little confused but nonetheless did what they were asked. The agent paled considerably with his mouth open in shock. He didn’t even shove back when they scoured his jacket pockets for his family heirloom. He only stared at Lane in mute horror. How on earth did he know about his watch? If no one else in the agency knew, then how extensive is the information he gained? Benji didn’t want to know what national secrets Lane was able to get ahold of. What classified files that perhaps only the president would know is now accessible to him. Maybe even files the president has no knowledge of. Benji was so caught up with all the worst possibilities that he didn’t notice Lane’s men finally stop rummaging through his pockets and turn up with nothing.

When he heard this, the mastermind looked angry. He stared at Benji with such fury in his eyes and his hands clenched. The agent thought he was going to be shot right then and there. But Lane closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. His hands slowly unclenched and he regained his cool, calculating demeanor. “Get him ready,” he ordered. That was the last time Benji saw him before he was strapped on with a bomb. 

After the Syndicate came to light and the IMF was reinstated, Benji tried to put his mind at ease. Lane was finally in prison but somehow he still couldn’t rest. Whenever the former MI6 agent is mentioned, he’s suddenly very aware of the watch nestled in his pocket. He found himself itching to hold it more often as the question continued to play around in his mind. _’How did he know?’_ It honestly frightened him. Which also confused him. Sure it was a precious family inheritance, but what’s the worst that could happen if a terrorist mastermind took it? It’s just an ordinary old watch that broke a long time ago. Nonetheless, it mattered quite a lot to Benji, even if he doesn’t fully understand why.

But he started having his doubts that it was indeed an ordinary fob watch. Especially after London, as mad as it sounds, Benji would dare say that his watch started acting a little weird. Whenever he had a quiet moment to himself (which is rare to have as an IMF agent), he thought that he heard whispering coming from the watch. But most of the time he couldn't distinguish what it's saying. At first, he blamed it on how tired he was but then it still happened even when he hasn’t gone on a mission recently. Sometimes when he's sure he accidentally left his fob watch on his bedside table in a rush to get to work, he mysteriously finds it in his pocket like it’s been there the whole time. The agent also began speculating on the lid’s design. 

At first, one would say it was a beautiful, clever design but the more he looked at the way the lines cross the circles, the more he wondered if it actually meant something. He explored the internet and the oldest books of any nearby library to figure out if it was some sort of old forgotten language. But alas, he came up with nothing. The closest he ever got was finding a mysterious file on the internet as he was using his hacking skills. When he tried to open it, it was blocked by an agency called UNIT. Benji was tempted to break down the fire walls but he knew it would put, not only him, but IMF in trouble for trying to access a classified file (from the UN, no less) without permission. They have already been disbanded once, Benji is not willing to go through that again. Instead, he tried to research on UNIT but there was nothing beyond that it was a task force created by the United Nations. He couldn’t find what it is exactly that they do. It was suspicious but the agent decided to reserve his curiosity at a later time.

He then began wondering if the watch is somehow connected to the strange dreams he sometimes had. Amidst the nightmares of wearing a ticking bomb that would kill him, Ethan, Ilsa, and the people of London, he also dreams of a blue box that was big and little at the same time, floating around in space. Faces of many people he's sure he never met before and a great red planet that burned in a war unlike any that he's ever seen. Sometimes, Benji would wake up with a sudden craving to do something adventurous. Other times, he would wake up in cold sweat and a great weight pulling at his heart as if he lost someone.

When the watch opened, streams of golden energy poured out of it and into the agent's lifeless body. Honestly, Benji expected death to be more swift and cold. All his senses were shut down so he was trapped in a black void of deafening silence. A few moments later however, echoing throughout the void was his own heartbeat.

_thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_

Was he still alive? But- Oh. Benji could hear another heartbeat echoing alongside his own.

_thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_

Somehow, the agent knew that this heartbeat also belonged to him, despite how impossible that should be. They began to beat in harmony with each other like music.

_thump-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump_

It all felt so wrong, so unnatural, but at the same time it felt right. As if a lost part of himself was found. Then where darkness was all he could see, came the light of new (old) memories, spanning thousands of years, flooding in.

Memories of love and loss, and birth and death. Secrets and knowledge that must never be spoken. So much pain and sorrow but also so much joy and wonder. The double heartbeat grew louder and louder as the memories moved faster and faster, almost like a blur of light. Benji wanted to cover his ears as many voices screamed to him.

_"Doctor!" "Doctor!" "Doctor!" "DOCTOR!"_

They all screamed in hope, despair, exasperation, love, anger, adoration. _"No!"_ Benji wanted to scream back. He's Benjamin Dunn, former technician turned field agent of the Impossible Mission Force, a friend of Ethan Hunt. He's a professional hacker who loves playing video games and classical music. An agent who may complain and who's nerves may wrack during a mission, but is loyal to a fault. Someone who despite everything, would always look on the bright side of things. 

He's not this lonely traveller who is capable of the impossible. The one who would tip time and space itself to save someone's life. Who is the kindest person anyone could ever meet but can also be the cruelest. Who carries so much pain and grief in their heart that they're almost crushed by it. Who is tired of running but knows they cannot stop. Someone who wishes they could stop caring so much but no matter what, they still do. 

No. Benji doesn't want this. He doesn't want this life but there is nothing he can do to stop it. What will happen to his friends? He can't just leave Ethan, Luther, Brandt, Jane, even Ilsa. He can't just leave his family. He never even got to say goodbye. All the information and the many emotions combined that was filling him seemed too much to take. But then it all suddenly stop. He's back in the void but everything is now clearer than ever. For the first time in his life, he felt complete.

The Doctor awakened as he took a huge breath of air.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hoping I would write this as a full blown mulit-chapter story but I have a bunch of stuff going on in life. I still wanted to share this idea so let your imagination run free.


End file.
